poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript of Mater: Private Eye
This is how Mater: Private Eye goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's adventures of A Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales. rolls into Flo's V8 Cafe Lightning McQueen: Morning, Flo. Hey, can I get some air? My tires have gone flat. pops up beside Lightning and Mater jumps in front of him Ryan F-Freeman: Flat tires, you say? I thought Mater and my friends solve that crime. Raven Queen: What? Mater: I was a private eye. Jessie Primefan: Oh, come on. Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Jessie. It was 7:15 on a Friday night. flashback Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Mater was working downtown with us. Mostly small jobs. But, this time, we are on to something real big. It's all right there in black and white. Blowouts everywhere. There was some kind of counterfeit tire ring and a sale on trailer hitches down at Rusty Rod's. Mater was about to hit the bricks and then... they come in. and Sunset walk and drive in Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Tia was wearing those white wall tires. The ones that used to drive Mater crazy. And Sunset was wearing that black jacket, the one that she sometimes used to show off her attitude to us. Tia: Hello, Mater. Sunset Shimmer: How's it going, guys? Ryan F-Freeman: Live been treating you good recently, Sunset? Mater: What are you doing here, Tia? Tia: I missed you. Crash Bandicoot: Like you missed your last smog check. Tia: Oh! You don't have to play polker with me. Matau T. Monkey: Well, you always were the wild card. What do you want? Tia: I need you and your friends to find my sister, Mia. She's been carnapped! sobs Evil Ryan: Cry me a river. Evil Anna: Turn off the waterwork, please. Where did you and Sunset last see her? Tia: She was working for Megatron and Big D. cracks Mater: Big D, you say? Ryan F-Freeman: That big sneak of a car. I never trusted him. Bertram T. Monkey: And Megatron, well, that's another story. Tia: She works at his club, the Carbracabana. head there watch a Spanish female car and some mariarchy pitties perform on stage Matau T. Monkey: She's one good dancer, I'll tell you that. Meg Griffin: Yeah. spanish car finishes and drives over to them Spanish car: You wanted see me, segnores and segnorinas? Ryan F-Freeman: We are looking for Mia. You seen her? Spanish car: Mia. spits That ragtop. I don't remember. Evil Ryan: Maybe a tire to the Spanish car this will help you remember. Spanish car: Hmm. Maybe. shows her a few others Spanish car: Oh. Well. Now I remember. next to Mater I saw her a couple of days ago with Megatron and Big D. Mater: Where did they go? Spansh car: I don't know and I don't care. But, she did smell salty like the ocean. Clyde (Cars): Hey. These guys bugging you? Spanish car: Not yet but, a girl can hope. Tankor: Well. They are bugging me. throws them outside Mater: Hello, Clyde. Where'd you get the hand truck? Clyde Bandicoot: his Keyblade Your friend is a nosey fella, Crash. Huh? You know what happens to cars who shine their headlights in the wrong places? Clyde (Cars): Huh? No? Wanna guess? Huh? Mater: I don't know. Free car wash? Clyde: No. They lose them. removes it Mater: Ow! Clyde (Cars): Next time is the blinkers! Understand? and Tankor head back in Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Mater was down to one headlight. Mater: narrating But I could still see just fine. go to a dump truck named Stinky Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Stinky. What is the word on the street? Stinky: I don't know. Mater: No? Stinky: No. They got me working the alleys, dumping all these blowouts. Matau T. Monkey: Blowouts, you say? Stinky: Yeah. It's odd enough. Thomas: Odd? Stinky: Yeah. They all have this smell. Ryan F-Freeman: Smell? Stinky: Yeah. They smell salty. Mater: Salty? Stinky: Like the ocean. Evil Ryan: Ocean? Stinky: I haven't smelled that since I worked down at the docks. Mater: Rocks? Stinky: Docks. Matau T. Monkey: Ducks? Stinky: Docks. Meg Griffin: The docks! Thank you, Stinky. Stinky: You're welcome, guys. head to the docks Ryan F-Freeman: on his telescope and gasps Mia. and his friends wears disguises and go to the ship Evil Matau T. Monkey: whistes Crane: Huh? lifts their disguises off them Mater: Uh oh. Mia: yelling Bertram T. Monkey: Megatron and Big D! What till Ryan tells the DA. Big D: Ryan ain't tellin' the DA nothin'. Ryan F-Freeman: And I can make Bertram Sunset's bodyguard. Megatron: That's where you're wrong. Crash Bandicoot: What? We're been Shanghi-ed! Tia: No! Ryan F-Freeman: Tia! You double crossing double crosser! Tia: I had no choice. It was the only way to save my sister. Matau T. Monkey: Well. You always did the right thing. Mater: Just the wrong way. Crane moves them towards the water Tia: No! reality Lightning McQueen: Wow. What did you do? Ryan F-Freeman: Like you don't know, Lieutenant Lightning McQueen. Jessie Primefan: And you think you got help? Mater: Like you know, Police officer Jessie Primefan. back to the past Lieutenant Lightning McQueen: Looks like we finally caught you, Big D. Jessie Primefan: We've got you right we want you, Megatron! Big D: Oh no! McQueen! Megatron: And Officer Jessie! charge Clyde: Get them! throw oil drums at them Jessie Primefan: Whoa! looks up Tia: Oh! Guys! presses button and the crane swings back round and drops them Ryan F-Freeman: Yahoo! land on the deck and drop a box on Big D Mater: Aha! Just what Ryan thought. Counterfeit tires. Jessie Primefan: You lead us right to them, Ryan and friends. Lieutenant Lightning McQueen: Take em away, boys. take them away Mater: It's a fine mess you got me and my friends into, Tia. Tai: I'm not bad, Mater. I just drive that way. Come on. Let's pick up where we left off. gasps leaves. The others follow. In reality Lightning McQueen: Jessie Primefan: Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Suit yourselves. [ Spanish car: Come on, Mater. Everybody conga! Ryan F-Freeman: Right behind ya! [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts